


Just a Little Light Breaking and Entering

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Man Bingo [13]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: College, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Iron Man Bingo 2019, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, MIT Era, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Come on, it’ll be so cool!”“No way in hell. We could get arrested.”“We’d have to get caught first.”----Or Tony wants to sneak into a museum and tries to convince Rhodey to join him.Iron Man Bingo #13- Rhodey & 1st Year MIT





	Just a Little Light Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo prompt number 13! Enjoy!

“Come on, it’ll be so cool!”

“No way in hell. We could get arrested.”

“We’d have to get caught first.” 

Fifteen-year-old Tony Stark stood in his dorm room staring at his roommate and best friend. Rhodey stared back at him, a look of displeasure on his face.

“Look Tones,” Rhodey started. “You get in trouble, it’s nothing because you’re still a kid. I could go to jail.”

“If you think I’m going to let the only person whose friend with me by choice and not because I’m a billionaire go to jail, then you’re wrong.” Rhodey snorted.

“Your dad’s a billionaire,” Rhodey pointed out and Tony smirked. Rhodey rolled his eyes and sighed. “What do you want to do again?” Tony smiled and sat down on his bed. 

Their dorm room was of modest size. Tony didn’t mind it actually. He always felt his room at home was too big, like no amount of stuff was going to fill the empty space. And he didn’t spend much time in it anyways. By the time he was eleven, he had already been shipped off to boarding school. Besides, Rhodey made sure their dorm room had character, as he put it. There were posters everywhere of hip-hop artists and movies. They each had a desk, Rhodey’s covered with pictures of his family. Tony was once jealous of the smiling faces in those photos. But Rhodey never asked why Tony didn’t put up pictures of his family. He didn’t push for anything, except for some common sense, which the Rhodey felt the fifteen-year-old was always lacking. Rhodey’s sheer honesty with Tony, almost to being too blunt at times, was one of the many things Tony appreciated about him.

“There’s this exhibit at the museum of science,” Tony said. “On radioactive elements. It opens tomorrow, but how awesome would it be to see it before anyone else?”

“So let me get this straight,” Rhodey said, eyeing his roommate. “You want to break into a museum to see an exhibit before it opens?” Tony nodded and Rhodey sighed. “Man, you might be a genius, but sometimes I think you might be an idiot.”

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Rhodey sighed. “It's just a little light breaking and entering. Please?”

“If I get arrested I’m killing you so at least I have a good reason for going to jail,” Rhodey muttered. Tony smirked victoriously and Rhodey sighed. “Fine, what time does your little plan start?” And Tony just smiled, before he laid out the whole plan to Rhodey.

* * *

“I cannot believe you talked me into this.” Rhodey and Tony were crouched in the bushes outside of the museum of science. The entire museum was dark and the gates were locked. Tony had laid the whole plan out; they were going to hop the fence and then head towards the windows on the ground floor because Tony had discovered one had a broken lock. From there, they would be in the clear.

“It’ll be fun,” Tony said with a smile.

“Like your skinny ass could get over this fence anyways,” Rhodey said. “I’m the one training for the air force. When’s the last time you hit the gym?” 

“I do believe that’s a challenge,” Tony said, heading towards the fence. He heard Rhodey sigh, following after him. Tony hopped onto the fence and began climbing up. “Coming Rhodes?”

“You’re going to be the death of me,” He heard Rhodey muttered. Tony chuckled as he continued climbing. “How do you move so quick? You’re so small and compact!”

“Not my first rodeo,” Tony said reaching the top of the fence. He waited there for a second, taking in the sites. He could see a few blocks away of the quiet streets of Cambridge. He smiled to himself as Rhodey reached the top. “Climb down or jump down?” Rhodey shook his head and hopped over, landing delicately on his feet. Tony laughed before copying his movements. 

“Alright wunderkind, what comes next?” Rhodey asked, wiping some dirt off his jeans.

“Ground level window, nine o’clock,” Tony said, before heading towards the window. He heard Rhodey follow after him. He reached the window and crouched down. He moved it slightly and was pleased to see that it moved. He pushed it up until it opened. He smirked and glanced at Rhodey.

“It concerns me that you knew this exact window would be open,” Rhodey said. Tony chuckled before climbing in through the window. Rhodey followed after him. 

The museum was eerily quiet. Every slight step they took their shoes echoed through the hallway. But Tony didn’t seem to care. The thought of being in the museum of science after hours was exhilarating. He led the way, a look of unadulterated joy on his face. Rhodey couldn’t help but smile seeing how excited his friend and roommate was. Tony quickly led the way through the museum towards the new exhibit. It was on the ground floor, so it wasn’t too far from the window.

“Check this out!” Tony said excitedly about seeing the exhibit. He approached one of the displays, a look of marvel on his face. “Can you imagine what it was like discovering these?” 

“Before or after it killed them?” Rhodey asked. Tony rolled his eyes a little but smirked. “You’re such a nerd sometimes.”

“You’re telling me,” Tony started. “That if the Natural History Museum had an exhibit on the history of the air force, you wouldn’t be excited about it?” Rhodey thought about it and shrugged, a small smirk on his face. Tony smiled and they continued to mill around the exhibit. Tony was constantly pointing things about and explaining them or excitedly talking about them. He was saying something about one display, when Rhodey grabbed his arm.

“Did you hear something?” Rhodey asked. They both paused and grew silent. Then they heard the squeak of a shoe. “Crap, it’s the guard.”

“Who’s there?” A voice called. A flashlight shined into the exhibit. They both ducked out of the way.

“I am not going to jail over this,” Rhodey hissed at Tony.

“Then we’re going to have to make a run for the window.” Rhodey gave him a look but then Tony took off running. Rhodey quickly followed after him. 

“Get back here!” The guard shouted. The two kept running through the museum, the labored puffs of the security guard echoing behind them. Rhodey made it to the window first and he all but shoved Tony out before following after him. They didn’t stop to see if the guard followed them out of the window, as the began to climb the fence. Rhodey jumped down to the ground and waited for Tony, who not so gracefully followed after him.

“Come on,” Rhodey said, helping him up. Then they took off running down the street. When they felt they were far enough away and didn’t hear anything or anyone after them, they finally stopped. 

“That was close,” Tony said, bending over to catch his breath. Rhodey just blew out a frustrated breath as he stood there, hands on his hips, catching his breath. 

“Man you’re crazy,” Rhodey said. “Why was seeing that exhibit so important to you anyways.” Tony straightened up and cleared his throat.

“Missed it when it was out in California,” Tony said. “I, uh, tried to get my dad to take me but he refused.” Rhodey’s expression softened. A sad look crossed Tony’s face and he looked down at the ground. “So yeah, I just didn’t want to miss it this time.” He felt embarrassed, letting Rhodey see him like this and he certainly didn’t like admitting how sad his family life was, especially to Rhodey with numerous photos of his happy looking family.

“Then I’m glad we went.” Tony looked up. Rhodey smiled and looped his arm around Tony’s shoulder. “Screw your dad. This was fun and he missed out.” The sad look dropped away and Tony smiled. “Now come on, how about you treat me to a late-night meal.”

“Sounds like a plan.” And then the two headed down the street, Rhodey’s arm still draped over Tony’s shoulder. And Tony just smiled, grateful for his friend and roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my tumblr? http://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com


End file.
